Connectors of the type with which the present invention is concerned typically have four (sometimes three) contacts. In the case of four contact elements, two may be used to conduct DC power, and the other two contacts may be used as connectors for data leads in a serial data network. The illustrated embodiment includes four separate contact elements. If it is desired to provide only three contacts, one data contact element is typically omitted.
In connectors of this type, there is a desire to make manufacturing more economical. In particular, it is desired to use insulation displacement contacts (IDC) in establishing the electrical connection between wires from a sheathed cable or cord to a printed circuit board, for example, within the body of the connector. Typically the connector body is provided with an insulating and protective plastic overmold covering all exterior surfaces except for the surface intended to be secured to the body of the solenoid or other device, and leaving a central opening for mounting the connector body to the solenoid body. Thus, the present connectors are frequently covered with a protective overmold and they may thus be referred to as “molded” connectors.
Connectors of this type may have connector elements including a bayonet type of external contact element for connecting to the corresponding contact elements (e.g., blades) of the solenoid or other device, such as a sensor, to which the instant connectors are attached. However, the contact blades on the solenoid body may be situated in different orientations in order to insure mating of associated connector elements; and it is, therefore, desirable that the external contact elements of the molded connectors be capable of being oriented in different directions during the manufacture of the molded connector so as to accommodate the various types of connector arrangements and designs found on control devices and to insure proper connections of the finished connectors.
It will be understood by persons skilled in the art that the control devices may have different contact orientations or contact configurations in order to avoid mistakes in connecting devices in the industrial automation network. It is thus desirable to have the various contact elements of the molded connector capable of being arranged in the desired orientations and combinations of connecting elements of the mating control device in order to supply the demands of the market, and to provide such orientations without substantially increasing manufacturing costs.